The Black Knight 2
The Black Knight: Shadows of the Past is the sequel to the hit BTFF Cienmatic Universe film, The Black Knight. It is a part of the planned Black Knight Trilogy. Plot PART ONE 25 years before the film, a criminal named Angela was caught stealing baby supplies while accidently caring drugs. During her sentence, she gave birth to a baby girl, who she hid inside an empty and forgotten library. However, 8 years later the child was discovered, and a riot occurred in the prison. The child escaped, but the mother did not. 1 year after the dramatic chaos that struck Chicago, the world is very scared. The world knows about The Black Knight. The United States has removed Drake Daniels from the FLA, but is allowing him to stay on Earth… and alive. With the world worried Chicago will happen again, there’s a lot of hate on the Heroes because they’re aliens or they will turn into aliens. One man is using that to his advantage. In Stonewick City, Eric Malum, former cop and current mayor of the city has an agenda. To get rid of the Black Knight as well as eliminate the latest criminal (which is revealed to be the child. Her name is the The Shadow ). Personally, Drake’s life hasn’t been good. With all the hate, it isn’t making life any easier. For the last couple of weeks, he’s been having nightmares concerning the events of Heroes and The Black Knight. He’s been also thinking about many things, such as if there is a god, and if so why everything’s happened. Drake goes out and stops a group of terrorists/robbers only to be shot and hurt. They end up killing 5 people. With public opinion turning against him, Drake decides to throw a big party in honor of the newly elected police commissioner, Luke Jerray, the older brother of FLA agent Gerry Jerray from Tiger Rage. During this party, in Drake’s home he greets all the guests. Luke Jerray and his girlfriend, Roxxane Wartz meet Drake. During the party, a maid named Victoria seduces Eric Malum during a dance, before leaving. She goes into his room to get a few bottles of wine, only to steal some rare jewels from Klingvonia. Drake catches her, and it is discovered she is the The Shadow. She kicks him down, and escapes the party with his stuff. Drake immediately goes to find her, only for Eric Malum to turn the people against him. Afterwards, it cuts to Eric Malum in his high estate. Eric Malum then thinks about his temptation/lust (Hellfire) and that he wants Victoria. Victoria later enters a church, the same church at the beginning of the film and sings about how she’s beginning to want to know about her parents, as that is the one void in her life. He later begins the crusade against the The Shadow and starts publicly attacking The Black Knight. Luke criticizes Eric Malum about it, with Eric and Luke arguing. While Eric leaves, he slips a few files at a couple of cops’ desks and grins. It cuts back to Victoria preparing to go to a party when she sees the new crusade against her. She heads to the party, which Drake also decides to go to as part of his “ better image “ plan. Drake and Victoria talk to each other before Drake takes his stuff back. At the party, chaos strikes the party as criminals attack. Drake puts on the Black Knight armor and fights the criminals as Victoria also fights back. Luke Jerray fights back with his gun but he is shot. The criminals are defeated but when Victoria is nearly killed, Drake takes the injury and nearly crosses the line. Shocked, he flees the party with both him and Victoria confused. The next day, Eric Malum watches the surveillance tapes and sees what he needs. He then looks at 4 cops who got the files, and asks them “ Do you believe the Black Knight is a hero, or a threat? “. When they nod, Eric Malum then says, “ Let me introduce you to an idea I’ve been thinking of. It all starts with a game called Chess. There’s a Black Knight… but then there’s also a White Knight… “ PART TWO The next day, while Drake is out and about, two explosions kill over 100 people and he’s cut and injured. The White Knight sends a video out to the city claiming that The Black Knight must die, for he is evil. He threatens the Knight, saying that people will die starting tonight. Riots breakout in the city as citizens try to kill him and attack him. He tries to escape it but everyone is against him. While the The Shadow is stealing from a house and escapes, she watches him get beat up in an ally as he does nothing. She jumps down and defends him before taking him to her “ home “, an apartment in the outer parts of the city. By this time, he’s passed out. Drake has another nightmare about Regina Vivia, Titus (who taunts him that he’s fallen so low that now he’ll never win), the events of Part 1 (and beginning of Part 2) and more of the events from TBK And Heroes. The dream asks if God is real or not. He wakes up in Victoria’s home, where she gives him a sandwich and tells him to “ chow down “. Afterwards, he questions her about her recent “ good “ acts of kindness to which she replies that she’s looking for her parents. Drake listens to her and realizes that there is good in her. She then asks why he took the bullet, which he replies, “ You reminded me of someone… someone I lost “ . They ALMOST kiss but don’t (because Drake sees only Regina in her, and she because she doesn’t feel like it’s meant to be.). She says that he can stay there till the riots are over before leaving to steal something. Over the course of a week, chaos occurs in the streets as Drake and Victoria begin to think about how they are starting to develop some feelings for each other but can’t get pass something blocking them. During this week, Luke Jerray gets mad that some cops are quitting, and now there’s another Knight plus he can’t find Drake. He then looks at a photo of his brother, Agent Gerry Jerray who he lost contact with 3 years ago when he joined the FLA. He then learns the riots are over. The White Knight releases another video saying that the Black Knight must turn himself in, or more innocent people will die. Drake watches as more protests slowly start to pop-up. Eric Malum walks up to Luke Jerray, pressuring him to take action. Luke objects but when Eric mentions Roxxane, his opinions begin to change. Victoria sees the news about the chaos and is worried about the chaos occurring while in someone else’s house. She looks in the newspapers and finds the reports of 25 years ago. She then looks at the TV and says, “ Eric. “ Drake feeling guilty lets the cops take in. He is sent to the community jail, but as he heads there, a helicopter and a couple of trucks attack. The trucks attack the cop truck, damaging him. The cop truck crashes into a shop, and Drake barely gets out of it. However, the White Knight arrives and challenges Drake. Drake summons his armor and starts fighting them. Luke Jerray arrives and fights the men also, knocking them and the Helicopter down. The White Knight, angry warns Drake that he lives this time, but he will fall. Drake goes to Victoria’s house to look for her, but doesn’t find her. Eric Malum is getting a drink when the The Shadow attacks him and makes him talk about the mysterious event that happened 25 years ago. Eric Malum leads her to a computer office for MurrTech. After she leaves, Eric Malum reveals the White Knight suit and gets ready. When she goes to the MurrTech office, Luke Jerray arrests her and sends her away, much to Eric’s delight. PART THREE It cuts to the city. The White Knight prepares to make a public appearance as the scene goes to the Police Station. Luke Jerray is looking at numerous files about the The Shadow when three cops (under Malum’s orders) arrive with Roxxane as a hostage. Luke is forced to announce that the job is too stressful and thus he is leaving. Then he is to do nothing about the coming changes. Luke, shocked by the horror he is seeing puts down his gun and does as they ask. They tell him that she’ll be kept care of and in one week they’ll get her back. Meanwhile, the White Knight the next day makes a public appearance after Luke Jerray announces his leaving. The White Knight then reveals his true identity to the public… Eric Malum. Malum announces that a great change is about to occur. Since Drake has refused to let good win, and people have gotten in the way, it is time for a new age. Immediately, cops start to turn on the people and shoot at them. Across the bay, an explosion hits the edge of the city. The explosion increases in power, going onto the bridge. The bridge collapses, as does explosions around the rest of the city. Multiple buildings collapse before Eric mentions that he will perfect this city. He then promises that if the government tries to get into the city… then he will kill everyone in the city. With Luke broken into a former shell, Victoria captured, and Drake unable to figure out what is wrong with him (finding himself having almost crossed the line a few times) things do not look good. Drake wanders Victoria’s house knowing that his home will not be safe and proceeds to wonder what is wrong with him. He looks at a picture of Victoria and falling asleep, has another nightmare this time with Caesar taunting that he couldn’t even save his life, so how can he save Victoria’s or the cities? He then sees Richard again which doesn’t help as well as Titus. Titus brings up how the White Knight and the Black Knight have truly both fallen, and in the midst of their fight, the city will fall into Anarchy. It will be the beginning of Humanity’s destruction. This dream once again makes Drake question if there is a god. Drake, angry attacks the dream Titus and wakes up. Drake then notices a few papers showing how Victoria has found all this evidence. It shows her ID, her connecting the dots, which leads to where Victoria was looking at the newspapers. Looking there, he finds the newspapers about the event 25 years ago, which leads him to Eric. He decides to look at police records. Breaking in, he knocks down 25 police officers and fights inside the station to find Victoria not there, instead moved to Eric’s private estate. When he looks at the old files, he finds a connection to the Church from the beginning of the film. He goes to that church, where he talks with the Priest. While he is there, he questions if there is a god. The priest gives him advice, which lets Drake come to the conclusion that perhaps, some people have to go through a hard time, in order for good to come out in the end. With this, Drake also begins to accept Victoria as a love and questions the priest about the events 25 years ago. When everything is revealed, he then decides to find Victoria, save her, stop Eric and get Luke and the people on his side. (The show must go on). At the same time, Victoria plans to get through this and find a way out. Luke Jerray is sitting down; hoping for his wife to be fine when there’s a knock on his door. Drake enters and in a speech, gets Luke to realize that even though it doesn’t seem like it’s the right thing to do, the right thing to do is to stop Eric Malum. Luke begins to redempt himself and prepares to help. However, when Luke and Drake work together, Luke finds out about Drake’s fancy for Victoria. Eric Malum eats dinner with her, trying to get her love. He shows her that the city is his, giving her jewels and stuff. Luke warns Drake about the troubles of romance (Tango de Roxanne). While Eric tries to get her love, Victoria realizes her love for Drake. Angry, Eric proceeds to rape her. Victoria cries in her room as Drake prepares to fight back. He plans with Luke and a few other cops who work with each other as they prepare. The leader of GUARDIAN requests to the President to send in Special Forces with Agent Gerry Jerray as it is his brother. The President agrees and a boat is sent to the city. There, Agent Gerry Jerray works with Drake Daniels (talking about how Ryan is doing and stuff) before the two Jerrays decide to put their issues aside. In the cold dead morning, Luke Jerray drives a truck and damages multiple stores, drawing the attention of Eric Malum and the city government. Eric sends multiple helicopters at the truck, when GUARDIAN and the Special Forces attack the helicopters. Drake rallies the people, who realize that Eric is the true monster, the true enemy, and not Drake. Numerous Cops fire at Luke, who fires back. As the people fight back from the Anarchy, Eric grows angry and proceeds to go to Victoria. Victoria, when Eric attempts to rape her again, she grabs Eric and slams him against the wall. The two fight before Eric decides that if she won’t love him, then she will burn. They begin to head to the same church from before. Meanwhile, Drake and Luke Jerray are fighting with the people against the cops. The Helicopters are destroyed, and Drake sees Victoria. However, Eric threatens to kill her if he makes a move. Drake, realizing his new weakness is his love for Victoria surrenders. Eric knocks him out. In a final dream, Regina and Drake talk. Regina encourages him to move on, resaying what the priest said. Taking this in heart, Drake accepts this and says goodbye to Regina. When he wakes up, he’s chained to the top of the church with Luke and Gerry Jerray. Outside is a public execution for Victoria. The people are being held back by the cops, and are helpless. During this time, the two brothers forgive each other. Eric Malum in his White Knight costume offers Victoria one last chance before she spits in his face. He starts burning the hay nearby, but Drake, angry summons the armor and breaks part of the church. Drake frees everyone and heads downstairs. He saves Victoria, and kicks Eric Malum down. The people of the city charge forward, kicking down the enemies. Victoria and Drake enter the church as Eric Malum, extremely PO’d bursts down the doors, and shoves the priest aside. Luke and Gerry shoot at Eric, and are taken down. Victoria and Drake confess their love to each other while Eric Malum attacks. Victoria attacks Eric Malum and hurts him. However, Eric in his rage stabs her. Drake and Eric fight each other on the church as Luke and Gerry work together to stop the cops. At one point, Eric drags Drake and Victoria onto a gargoyle. As he attempts to finish them off, the stone breaks and he falls onto another part of the church. When he lands, his phone falls off and says “ Church Destruction initates in 1 minute. “ As they escape from the church, Eric Malum stands watching the church be destroyed. He dies in the final blast as the couple, the priest, and the Jerray’s escape. Afterwards, the city recovers from the damage as the city declares the Jerray’s and Drake Heroes. Eric’s estate is separated and sold to Agent Gerry Jerray so he has a home. Roxanne is saved and reunited with Luke. A new Church is built and the first thing done in the church is the marriage of Victoria and Drake. With that, Drake and Victoria enter their new home, where Victoria is shocked. Inside is Angela, 25 years later, alive with the father. They’ve married and had a good life in the United Kingdom. Victoria thanks Drake and gives her parents a hug as Drake smiles. Post Credits Scene: Two months later, Drake meets up with Shane Leon in a restaurant and gives him the details about TBK2. He also tells him how Ryan is, and Shane tells him to keep an eye on the new leader of GUARDIAN, as he doesn’t trust him. Meanwhile, on the news a reporter details a story about a new hero in Boston that’s appeared… New Characters *Jesper Christensen as Eric Malum *Michael Caine as The Priest *Eva Green as Victoria Notes *Takes Place One Year after Heroes *New Black Knight Armor is like the Mark 42 from IM3. **This is the BK Armor IV. The BK Armor I was from the original TBK, the BK Armor II AND BK Armor III are in Heroes. However the BK Armor II is destroyed in Heroes and replaced with the BK Armor III in the final battle of the film. Category:User:Sci100